From the Wreckage
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: Claire's family dies in wreck, she goes to LaPush,where she meets Quil. She is a Witch and Her tattoo is eplained Chapter 6 is fimaly up.
1. The greeting

Claire-

I woke up to sirens out my window and a loud knocking on the door. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping, then with a hard yank my front door burst open. The sight of two Cops standing out on my porch with saddened looks on their faces worried me. _Mom, Dad, Amy!_ The one standing some what in front cleared his throat,

"Are you Miss Claire Young?" he asked the depression in his words made me quiver in fear of what news he was to bring. Finally after a long moment I nodded, afraid of my own answer. "My name is Sheriff Adam, and this is Officer Hines. I hate to ask, but may we come in? What we must tell you," he took a deep breathe. "Will be a shock and you will need to be seated.

I nodded again and slowly showed them the way to the living room. So far the only good thing that had seemed to happen today was, that I got forced to clean the house. "We hate to have to be the ones to tell you this ma'am, but there was an accident tonight and sadly your mother and farther did not make it off the scene. Your sister Amy did not make it to the hospital." As he finished I sat there in shock.

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder and snapped awake. Why did that night haunt me so much? It has been a week since the accident. "I'm sorry to have woken you Miss, but you flight has landed and you are allowed to depart from the plane." The stewardess said in a kind tone. I gave her a half smile, because that was all I was able to give and replied, "Thank you so much. I am glad you did." She smiled at my words and walked away.

I was now to live with my Aunt Emily, whom I haven't seen since I was two. She was unable to go to the funeral of her own sister, but her reason was just, she was in labor. She was still in the hospital so my Uncle Sam, I giggled at his name, and some of his friends that were supposed to be younger than him were coming instead.

I was supposed to spend my summer here until I went to college, kind of as a celebration for graduating with my sister whom was two years older than me. At that thought my eyes swelled with water. We were smiling big as we walked to get our diplomas arms locked tight. The last thing that we did together was when we got our tattoos. She had a beautiful pink rose on her upper back. I had a dark chocolate brown wolf head between my shoulder blades. The tattoo was only three weeks old.

As I walked out of the plane I pulled the picture I had of my Aunt and Uncle, I had begun my search.

Quil-

As acquired as it was to have imprinted on a two year old I could not wait to see her at sixteen. Emily showed me pictures of her at her graduation, which was slightly a shock considering she was the youngest in her class _and_ she skipped two grades when she was in elementary school. She was smiling next to her sister who was smiling, if at all possible, wider. Claire had a beautiful smile. I wondered how long it would be until I saw her lovely smile. Her eyes were a striking emerald that would be able to tame a wild beast, or lull an enfant to sleep.

As we were at the gate to meet her I got worried that she might not like me. What if she thought me being a werewolf to be weird? What if she would be afraid of me? I wouldn't be able to handle that, would I?

Then I saw her, she was about 5'4" give an inch or two. Lightly tan, smooth skin, round cheeks, full lips, and flowing ebony locks grazing her waist as she walked. She wore a VanHalen, black bagging hoody, capree Goth pants with no chains, and black chucks that covered her shins. I turn to point her out to Sam, but he already had followed my stares to her, and was walking to talk to the angel of my dreams.

I went after Sam and just stood there a minute. Then she looked at me, with her deep, passionate green eyes. This caused Sam to look at me. "Claire, I would like for you to meet Quil. He will be the one showing you around LaPush while I am with Emily at the hospital. If that is okay with you?" I smiled at her, but she only gave me a half. I guess that was all she could give, her family died all in the same night, I wouldn't smile for awhile either. I was just happy she gave the effort. What surprised me was that her eyes seemed to smile which made me fill with glee. I couldn't help but give her a hug.

"Quil…I…can…barely…breath." She gasped, and eminently I let her go. "Sorry about that." I said in my normal goofy tone. Luckily Sam cut in, "I think we should get your luggage, don't you." She nodded to him, then, walked to the baggage claim. She had seven bags to pick up, plus her two carry on backpacks. She claimed that not all of them were cloths, only five, the other two were books. But by the weight of them, they felt more like bricks.

Thankfully we had driven 'The Beast', I loved that old ford, or else we probably would have never been able to get all of her shit to the house. I was happy that she got to live with me, and thankful that Emily had triplets. There are only two rooms at Sam and Emily's, time and time again Embry and me told them that we could switch houses so they would have more room, but they always said no.

Poor Sam-

I got to see my niece for the first time in almost fourteen years; she was an adorable sixteen year old. I also noticed Quil not so hidden stares as she got off the plane. Even worse, she caught the gaze of every other male in the airport and some of the not so happy female's whose husbands were, more than glancing, at the under aged beauty gliding off the ramp.

In the car was somewhat better. Though I didn't know how to tell her that she would be living with Quil and Embry, instead of me, Emily, and the Triplets. Sadly I had to say it, I took a deep breath. "Um…Claire, you know that mine and your Aunt Ems house only has two rooms, right?" She gave me a look that said she knew some of where it was going, and nodded. "Well, we're not kicking you out before you get here, its just that we wouldn't want you to have to share a room with three infants. We had a plan though, if it was fine with you," I paused "to move in with Quil and his roommate Embry, because they have a free room since Jacob moved out." I stopped to look at her, but she was looking out the window past Quil, or at Quil, I couldn't tell from the driver's seat. Then she turned to me with a smile, which shocked the hell outta me. She opened her mouth "I understand, I don't think I would like being woken up in the middle of the night anyway." She laughed. I was confused to hell. Then I saw Quil was tickling her. What in gods name possessed him to do that I would not know for the time. I was simple happy she was smiling.

Claire-

I don't know why, but I was perfectly fine moving in with Quil. There was something about him that made me want to smile. When he was tickling while I was talking to Sam, I felt like my old self again. I was happy and for the time care free.

When we got to my new home, I was half asleep on Quil's arm. I'll just blame that on jetlag. I pretended to be totally unconscious, to see if he would carry me into the house. What surprised me was, it worked. He sat me on the couch and chuckled. "You know you can stop pretending." He had a lovely laugh. "How did you know that I wasn't completely wiped out?" I quizzed. He looked at me still smiling, and leaned in toward me so that I could feel the unusual amount of heat radiating off his body. "Normal people's heartbeats don't speed up that much when they're knocked out." He snorted. "Then again, if you really wanted me to lug you and your" he paused for a moment. "Things, you could have just asked me. I know I am so hard to resist." He said in a mocking tone. I scowled at him. Stupid heart rate, I yelled to myself. Instead of acting embarrassed though, I decided to play back. In the most seductive voice I could and would muster, "Was I really that obvious?" gave a sarcastic smirk to let him know that I was joking around. Then, he move closer, now only millimeters separated us. Slowly moving in.

A loud ringing came from the phone on the wall snapping us back to the real world where a sixteen year old doesn't date her uncle's friends. No matter how much younger than him they might be.


	2. Cliff Diving

Hey guys. Sorry it took me awhile to update. I got discouraged, I know that not everyone will like things, but how it is put can be better. To those who do like it, _please review. _

* * *

Quil-

_Why did the phone have to ring? NO! Your not going to do that! What was I doing? She is SIXTEEN! AND her family JUST DIED for god sakes. _I did not like the thoughts I was thinking when I answered the phone to Embry's excited squeals. "Dude! You need to come down to the beach with the girl. We have to take to cliff diving." I sat there with my mouth opened wide in shock. "Well fine let me talk to her." I couldn't believe him. I also couldn't believe that Claire walked over and grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Hello." She said. There was a long pause with which Embry was talking very quietly so I would not hear. Did he forget that I would soon find out what he was thinking anyway. "That sounds awesome!" She screech finally. "but first Quil has to let me go." She paused and looked at me. "Please Quil can I go Cliff Jumping and First Beach. I need something to get my mind off of everything of I am going to go insane." After she begged all of it out, she pouted. It was an adorable pout that I couldn't say no to, no matter how much I wanted to. "Fine." I sighed in defeat. "But I am going to teach you how, I will jump first and you will wait for my call to go ahead," I paused again looking at her. "and you have to change." She looked at me with a huge grin on her face and ran to her trunk. 

After what seemed like forever, she came out of the bathroom in flip flop, a white tang top, and a pair of lime green short cloth shorts that had Goth Hello Kitty on the bottom left leg, when she turned to go out the door I saw Goth, written on the butt. She turned and looked at me with a smile. "Are we going?" she said with that same grin from the pictures. "Yeah." I replied grabbing my keys and following her out the door.

* * *

Claire-

I was scarred to death of heights. I don't even know why I wanted to do this. _To keep your mind off the thought that your family is dead because of you. You're the reason, all because you wanted…_I stopped the train of thought when Quil looked at me and said "Hey kiddo, we're here." I looked around and noticed that the truck had stopped in front of a few other cars.

We got out of the truck and were almost immediately greeted by Embry. The one reason I knew it was him was because on the phone he told me he would give me a bone crushing hug. Sadly that is just what he did. "Hey Clairy. How are you.?" He chuckled. "Embry…Need…To…Breath." I gasped out. "Sorry chickidy. Forgot your so breakable." "My name is Claire. And I am not _that_ breakable, so UMM." I stuck my tongue. _Really mature there Claire. They're going to treat you like a kid for sure now._ Stupid thoughts always seem to put me down.

"I don't like this at all Embry." What surprised me was that it wasn't Quil who said this. There was another tall guy that had GIANORMOUS arms. "Hi, my name is Jacob Black. You must be Claire." He then turned to Embry again. "I don't think it is a good idea for her. She is very little." That just pissed me off. With no second thought I sprinted to the edge of the cliff and flung myself over its rocky ledge. Then the thoughts of, _OH SHIT! _came to mind. I clamped my nose shut, tightened my legs and took a deep breath just as the water hit like knives. I struggled a bit under the water, finally getting above. The air salty air filled my lungs. I looked up to see four of the biggest guys ever looking down at me. I didn't realize how high the cliff really was. Then all the sudden, I was filled with laughter. It came out hard. After this I saw only three of the four men standing. Then I felt and heard a huge splash engulf me in its towering wall of water. This time I was pulled high over the waters surface by Quil. I started to snicker as I kicked, then he did the oddest thing. He hurled me through the air. When I surfaced again I was all those idiots in the waves. I joined the fun being dunked many times, and lunged high in the sky by everyone, hitting the green blue waves only to surface and have it happen again.

When we finally got home, I walked to the bathroom to take a warm shower. I took my precious time, allowing the water to steam my skin. About an hour later, I turned the water off and grabbed my towel to dry off. As I got dry I realized that I only had my ocean water, drenched clothes. With a heavy sigh I tightly wrapped myself in my small towel and ran.

Sadly I didn't get all that far. After just two steps I hit a wall. I looked up and took in the fact that the wall was really a person. Of course it wasn't just any person, it was Quil. And of course as I recognized him my hands left my towel and went straight for my face. As I did this my towel fell to my feet.

So now I was standing there, in front of Quil, with my towel at my feet, and nothing covering me. After a minute of shock I grabbed my only coverage and sprinted the whole five steps to my room. Getting dressed was easy, I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy T.

Suddenly a knock came on my door.

* * *

Hey hope you liked. well please review. 


	3. It's my fault

Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter. It's starts slow and tells how Claire's family died.

* * *

Quil-

_I wished I hadn't have stared so long. Why did I have to look? I beg she doesn't hate me._ My thoughts never help me out. I walk to her door and knocked.

"Oh shit!" I heard her whispering though the door. I slowly opened the door to see her sitting on her bed with her head between her hands.

"Hey…are you okay?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, everything is just peachy." Her words dripping with bitterness and forcing all her tears back. I let out a deep sigh and sat next to her.

"You know you are aloud to be sad." She nodded as her tears spilled and her head hit my chest. With each sob she let out, a whole in my heart ripped deeper. I did all I could as she let out her tears. After awhile when she had no more tears to shed, she looked up at me and started to spin a weaving tail.

* * *

Claire-

I felt comforted in his arms. "I was in the wreck with my parents and sister." He looked shocked by my words. I had to tell him, he needed to know. "I…I'm…n…not…Hu…human." He took a sharp breath.

"Well if your not, then what are you?" He seemed pretty smooth as he said this.

"I'm a witch." I looked away for a second. Only to feel his hands around my face forcefully, but very gently. He smiled a goofy grin.

"Then how did you get home?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

"Well, my magic protected me and basically transported me to the house." I took a shaking breath. "If I were strong…then I would have been…able to protect…or…or at least…save them. It's my fault. If I didn't want to go out to eat, then me and Amy wouldn't have been arguing about where to eat. Dad wouldn't have been yelling, missing the exit. We wouldn't have had to turn around, and dad wouldn't have pulled in front of that stupid truck.." I said it. All of it was out on the table. And there I was, crying in his arms AGAIN. _You're stupid. He is going to freak out. You're not going to be able to face him. You might as well just run. _I had to counter my thoughts. _HE IS A WHEREWOLF. Why would he be freaked out by me. He turns into a wolf whenever the hell he wants. _I looked up at Quil only to feel his lips press ferrous, yet, gently against mine. He pulled back before I had a chance to respond and left the room. I sat there shocked for a little bit longer.

As I sprint to catch him I found that his truck was still here. I looked towards the woods and started to run. When I first broke the first barrier of trees, I saw his clothing thrown about. This didn't really worry me, I knew it would have ruined his clothes if he left them on. Following the trail would be easy enough. My hand glowing a light green, as it always did when I did a trace finder, and then with the feeling in my mind, I let my magic do its stuff. With a flick of light I was standing in the tracks of a giant wolf, with light chocolate brown hair. Realization hit as I felt my back where my tattoo was. As he hit the brakes, I leapt upward to the nearest tree branch, missing it only by an inch or two. My feet hit the ground as I fell, only to have my knees buckle from the impact and fall on my butt. I looked to see that the wolf in question got up and was about to run away again.

"Quil wait please." I pleaded in the most pathetic tone I could muster, "I just lost my parents and sister. I don't want to loose my friend to." That got his attention, he walked toward me and took my shirt in his mouth as he walked dragging me along. "I have legs that work. I could just as easily walk next to you." This got no response, only a grunt. It seemed like forever until he finally let me go. He laid my head down gently as possible. He walked away slowly to where his clothes were and seized them between his massive jaws. Walking further so in just out of sight. I waited an eternity, or so it seemed, until he walked out from the trees wide eyed and bushy tailed, so to speak.

"How did you know that it was me." He sounded angry/

"Well…"

* * *

Hey hope you like. sorry it is so short. Please review. love yah guys. 


	4. Show and tell

hey sorry it took so long to update. I got ground there for a while. well hope you like and as always review when your done please.

* * *

"Well…it is part of being a witch. You can since other creatures." My voice was terribly weak. He walked up to me and lifted me in his immense, scorching arms. "Why did you run after you kissed me?" it was my turn for now. He stopped suddenly and put me down. _Damn it!_ He looked in my eyes, his burning with a hunger. 

"Claire. It was wrong for me to do that, I'm sorry. You're too young and…" His hands were pressed against his face in frustration. I felt bad for making him feel like this. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"What…what if I l..l..liked wh…when you kissed me?" my voice squeaked , not believe I said it. I was falling in love with him. God how old is his? As this was going threw my head I didn't realize that Quil was moving closer. This time instead of kissing me he gave me a hug. "Do you know how a witch knows she has found her true love?" he looked bewildered by my question. "It is said that the next day he will lose he left shoe. And if there is an age difference between them, that when they share their first kiss, that his age melts away, or he gets older, he looks the same age as she." He looked like he didn't believe me, but then again the shock on his face was so discouraging that I wanted to run away. "I know it sounds stupid, but it is just a legend so…" I sounded so stupid. I gestured toward the door and we walked in the house, I then continued to my room. I flopped on my bed and Quil simply sat beside me.

"You know, it might sound silly to you, but…" Quil trailed off, his voice sounding unsure almost. After a few deep breaths he finished. "When a werewolf is supposed to be with someone we have a thing called _imprinting_?" If I wasn't listening so close I would've missed that last word cause he whispered pretty darn quietly.

"What is Imprinting?" it was a weird word to hear. I was really interested in knowing.

"Well, when you are a werewolf, when you see the girl that is basically made for you, Jacob describes it as gravity and it is in a way. It is simply her, you feel the want to be with her and it seems like it will kill you if she is gone. You protect her, you love her, and you make her happy." He let out a deep sigh.

"Have you imprinted?" I stuttered out. He looked sad when I asked and regretted asking right away.

"Yes, 14 years ago." He looked at me with an emotion I didn't want to mistake, love.

"Who was she?" I was getting bold. He seemed to like the question.

"Well, she is smart, caring, neat freak, she jumps off cliffs and scares the crap out me and others. Her name is Claire Young." I had a huge smile on my face and was relieve cause I didn't want Quil to love another girl. I would've had to play sabotage the girlfriend. "Now that we have played show and tell, you get the grand prize of…going to bed." I guess the shock on my face was funny because Quil was laughing his cute ass off.

I stuck my tongue out and stocked into the house.

* * *

Hey hope you liked it. if so reviews are nice (insert a pouty face here.) 


	5. WTF?

Hey well sorry it took me awhile to update. i will be explain Claire's tat in the next chapter, but i hope you like this one. As always please review.

* * *

Embry-

Quil had to over sleep, he was the one that had to watch chickidy in the kitchen as she made brunch, NOT ME! I threw his door wide open to see he looked slightly smaller. Sure he was covered in a sheet, but it was weird. "QUIL, Claire is in danger, Sam sent me to get you." I yelled. Quil's once sleeping form shot high into the air. I had to laugh, in fact I was rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. He stood up and punched my arm. That's when I noticed he looked a tad shorter, I looked at his face and he looked like he did when he was…_sixteen_? "AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What is your problem?" There was a pause as he looked up at me. "I was never shorter than you. My VOICE HAS CHANGED! I SOUND LIKE I DID WHEN I WAS SIXTEEN!!!" He ran to the mirror. "WHAT THE HECK!" All at once there was a shriek from the doorway.

* * *

Clair-

I walked to see what all the commotion was in Quil's room. _Why did guys have to yell so much when they got woken up? _I got to the doorway and let out a terrified shrill. There was a stranger in Quil's room. Suddenly everything went black.

As I woke up I realized I was lying in a soft bed that seemed to have sunken in around me. I rolled over on my stomach, only to be flipped back on my back.

"Claire?" A voice questioned, sounding a bit like Quil. My eyes slowly fluttered open. "Claire, it's me, Quil. I would like to know what in the heck has happened to me. AND WHY DO I LOOK LIKE I AM SIXTEEN AGAIN!?" He yelled the last part in my ear.

"It's true? You're really sixteen again, like me. I can't believe it, but you're like." I took a pause taken in the fact that Quil was my true love. This couldn't be true, how could it be. He's like four…teen...years. OH MY GOD! I couldn't be the one he imprinted on. I would have been two. That couldn't have been the reason

Flashback- three months ago

_"Mom why can't I go to Aunt Emily's? Last time I was there I was like two. Please, she comes up here all the time, but would it kill you to just let me visit for a week."_

"_NO! I love my sister but some of the people that live near her and talk to her husband are, unsavory characters." I stomped out of the room._

"Claire, are you okay? I'm sorry I yelled. It is hard to see yourself thir…one age and then wake up sixteen. Do you forgive me?" I looked to see Quil with a cute puppy dog pout on his face.

"How could I say no to a cute face?" I wasn't lying, he was cute and at sixteen now, HE WAS HOT. _He is your true love also! Why else would he be SIXTEEN JUST LIKE YOU, and OVER NIGHT._ My Quil was sixteen, we could finally be together. I was drawn from my thoughts when a loud ring came from the phone. Embry went to answer it.

"Hello?" pause, "SHE WHAT!?"

* * *

Hey hope you liked it, then again I won't know unless you review PLEASE!!! 


	6. Babies and Tattoos

Hey sorry it took me so long to write, hit writers block then my exams came up. Well here it is.

Recap: Claire is a gothic witch whom lost her parents, her and her sister have tattoos on their backs. You find out about Claire's now. She kissed Quil who woke up and is now 16 again cuz of the Witch's version of imprinting.

Claire's pov

The phone rang and all we heard from Embry was him yelling the words "SHE WHAT?!" Not even two seconds later he ran in the room and yelled, "Get dressed and shit Emily is going to have the kids."

"Hurray!" I yelled as I ran outside of the room. It was warm today so I decided to wear a black tank top and dark denim shorts. Of course with the chaos I didn't realize what I put on until Quil, Embry and me were in Embry's car.

We got to the hospital in ten minutes. The receptionist told up where we to go. We were practically running to get there. We saw Jacob, Billy, Leah, Paul, Jared, and Kim sitting out in a waiting room. We said hi to everyone, they were all staring wide eyed at Quil. I laughed a bit, but got interrupted by a nurse.

"Claire?" she asked. She was young and pretty.

"Yes?" I looked at her standing up.

"If you would follow me, your Aunt wants you there with her." As we walked she handed me robes, "Put these on over you clothes, and these over your shoes. Then fallow me." I did as she said and quickly walked behind her. "Wash your hand there," she pointed to a sink. "then you may come into the room." I nodded and washed my hands and walked in.

(I'll let you use your imagination on the birthing process. I would never even attempt to explain)

Emily was wheeled away to a different room after holding the three babies. The two girls were so cute and the boy was going to be a lady killer. Hehe. After Em was taken Sam walked up to me.

"Elaine, Amy, and Benjamin. Emily and I wanted to make sure you were okay with the two girls names." Sam asked knowing I loved my mother and sister and Emily did too. All I could do was nod my head up and down.

After everything that happened Me, Quil and Embry went to meet everyone at Sam and Em's. "What happened to you Quil?!" This was Leah yelling.

"umm well you see…" and I told the story with slight modifications. It was interesting to see the looks on their faces. I decide I wanted to get something to drink. As I walked to the kitchen I heard a group of gasps. Curiously I turned to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"You have a tattoo on your back." Quil was the one who said it. He wasn't even asking,

"Yeah, what about it, I got it with my sister." The loving and painful memory in my mind.

"It's a giant, light brown wolf." He almost whispered it. I stood there and nodded. "Why did you get it." I decided that getting a drink was off my to do list

"Well, when I was younger, I always had a dream and the wolf on my back would appear in a meadow that I was in, change into human form, give me a hug and turn around changing back and running off. I was obsessed with it forever, so I drew it and a tattoo for my sister who got a fairy on a toad stool, and we got them as graduation presents from my parents." The look of aw in everyone's face was scary, the sheer memory of my sister and parents was enough to make me fight back tears. I walked back into the kitchen and got a drink.


End file.
